Viagem inesperada e o sonho perdido
by Madge Krux
Summary: Mistérios e surpresas estarão nesta fic...


**Fic 5: Viagem inesperada e o sonho perdido.**

"Um sonho realizado é capaz de transformar qualquer viagem inesquecível. Seja por uma vida inteira ou somente por alguns segundos... é capaz de transformar a vida de qualquer ser humano em um conto de fadas... mesmo não havendo um final feliz!!!! O tempo passa sem nos darmos conta que, passar pela vida é fácil... difícil é vivê-la, principalmente como queremos...!!! As vezes um sonho deixa de ser sonho, quando é posto como uma realidade... nem que seja uma realidade alternativa. Um sonho é capaz de transformar o mundo... quem não tem sonhos... não vive em nosso mundo!!! Um sonho realizado é a realidade em que você vive o momento... um sonho não realizado é a realidade vivida por anos!!! Quem vive através de sonhos... busca encontrar algo de si... que as vezes não encontramos na realidade!!!".

Lembrem-se:

' É através de nossos sonhos que caminhamos para a realidade... a felicidade, muitas vezes se esconde neles...ou pelo menos tenta!!! Quem busca a realização de seus sonhos, indiretamente, está buscando a FELICIDADE!!!'

Estava uma manhã radiante no plateau, todos os moradores da casa da árvore já estava de pé, inclusive Madge. Estavam preparados para mais uma aventura inusitada pela selva. Tomaram o café e partiram para a tal aventura.

Passado algum tempo.

M: Vamos parar um pouco, estou exausta!!!

R: Mal andamos Madge...

M: Dá um tempo Roxton!!!

C: Mas, ele tem razão... tem pouco tempo que estamos caminhando!!!

V: Temos de continuar...aqui não é seguro!!!

M: Nenhum lugar do plateau é seguro, Vê!!!

N: Parece que estava bom demais para ser verdade!!!

M: O que você quer dizer com isso???

C: Pessoal, acalmem-se. Não é hora de brigas!!!

F: É sempre culpa da Madge!!!

M: Sua garota encrenqueira... não se intromete!!!

R: Da um tempo, Madge!!!

M: Você quer um tempo??? Você terá o seu tempo!!! Aliás todos vocês...

Madge levantou-se e, foi em direção oposta de seus amigos.

R: Onde pensa que vai???

M: Já que vocês me pediram tempo...vou dar o tempo que precisam!!! Vou para casa... e, vou SOZINHA!!!

V: Mas, é perigoso...

M: Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha!!!

Madge continuou a caminhar.

R: Peraí, Madge... me desculpe!!!

Mas, ela nem ouvido deu. Continuou a caminhar enfezada.

C: Vamos...

R: Mas...

F: Você conhece ela...

V: E, no mais ela está indo para casa!!!

R: Mas, ela pode se perder...

N: Ela já é bem grandinha, não acha???

E todos continuaram a caminhada. Roxton estava realmente preocupado com Madge, pois sabia que um dos hobby dela é arrumar encrenca.

N: Hey... Roxton???

Roxton parecia nem estar neste mundo.

Os outros se entreolharam e riram.

F: Terra chamando Roxton!!! Na escuta???

R: Ahn...o que???

Todos riram novamente ao ver a cara de desentendido de Roxton.

R: O que foi??? Aconteceu alguma coisa???

V: Deve ter acontecido né...

Roxton assustou-se um pouco e pegou sua arma.

R: Aonde???

N: É isso que queremos saber!!!

E todos olham para Roxton.

R: Eu não fiz nada...eu juro!!!

C: E era para ter feito???

R: Não estou entendendo!!!

Eles começam a rir.

R: Já entendi!!!

C: Não se preocupe, meu jovem!!! Se é nela que esta pensando, ela está bem...

V: Aposto que já está até em casa!!!

N: Dormindo...

F: Ou, pelo menos, fazendo nada né!!!

Todos riem, inclusive Roxton.

Enquanto isso...

M: Droga!!! O que eles pensam??? Sempre querendo mandar em mim...não em Marguerite Krux!!!

De repente, ela vê uma luz forte sendo emitida logo mais a frente.

M: Mas, o que é isso???

Madge tomada pela curiosidade correu até o local. Pegou sua arma e ficou preparada para alguma eventual surpresa.

Alguém: Ai... onde estou???

M: Ops...quem é você??? E como veio parar aqui???

Alguém: Eu... não sei... peraí...eu te conheço!!!

M: Como assim, me conhece???

Alguém: Você é Marguerite Krux!!!

Madge ficou espantada por tamanha audácia da garota.

M: Quem você pensa que é hein mocinha???

Alguém: Sou sua fã...

M: Peraí... quer dizer que agora tenho fã???

Alguém: Te admiro muito!!! Seu jeito de ser, seu sorriso...tudo em você é esplendido!!!

M: Você só pode estar brincando né???

Alguém: E porque eu estaria???

M: Aposto que ta armando algo!!! Mas, pode desistir... estou armada!!!

Alguém: Olha pra mim...acha que eu chego a seus pés???

M: Bem, isso é verdade!!!

Alguém: Você é bem mais linda pessoalmente sabia???

M: Mas, de onde me conhece???

Alguém: Se eu te falar não acreditaria!!!

M: Tenta???

Alguém: De um seriado de tv!!!

M: O que??? É mais de suas brincadeiras né???

Alguém: Sabia que não ia acreditar...

M: A questão não é esta... e, sim como veio então parar dentro da tv???

Alguém: Isso eu não sei...

M: Aliás, como se chama???

Alguém: Ah...me desculpa!!! Meu nome é Fernanda!!!

M: Então quer dizer que tenho uma fã!!!

F: Sim...

M: Mas, de onde você é???

F: Eu moro em Contagem...

M: Brasil???

F: Sim!!!

M: Você estuda né?

F: Sim...

M: Ensino médio???

F: Não...

M: Como assim??? Você deve ter lá pra 15... 16 anos né???

F: Errado...

Madge arregalou os olhos.

M: Então quantos anos tem???

F: Tenho 20 anos!! E estou na faculdade...

M: Sério??? Que curso???

F: Direito...

M: Me desculpe, acho que me empolguei né!!! É que é a primeira vez que descubro que tenho uma fã!!!

Fernanda riu e ficou observando cada detalhe de Madge, como se tivesse tirando uma foto.

M: Daqui a pouco vou querer saber até quando e onde nasceu!!!

As duas riram.

M: Vamos, senão fica tarde!!!

F: Peraí...quer dizer então que você vai me levar pra casa da árvore?

M: Você não quer que te deixe aqui sozinha...ou quer???

F: Claro que não né!!!

M: Então vamos!!! Mas me conte mais sobre você, já que pelo visto você já me conhece!!!

As duas foram andando em direção a casa da árvore.

Enquanto isso...

V: O que foi Roxton???

R: Estou preocupado...

N: Já sabemos...

C: Ela deve já esta em casa há muito tempo!!!

R: Espero...porque se algo acontecer com ela...

F: Você se sentirá culpado...já sabemos também!!!

Todos riram com a expressão séria de Roxton.

N: Quem vê até acha que você é um homem sério!!!

R: E, sou...

Todos riram.

R: Do que estão rindo???

V: Sabemos que é um homem sério, apesar de suas criancices de vez em quando...

N: Você quis dizer de quando o assunto é Marguerite!!!

Todos se entreolharam, formando assim no que parecia cúmplices de artimanha.

R: Quer saber... já estou cansado!!! Eu vou é voltar para casa... tem horas que estamos procurando algo, que nem sei bem o que é... pra que???

C: Pela ciência, meu jovem!!!

R: Então, você pode ficar ai pela sua ciência, que pra mim já deu... vou pelo meu coração!!!

V: Roxton tem razão, Chall!!!

N: Já estamos aqui há horas e não encontramos nada!!!

F: Estou exausta...quero voltar pra casa!!!

Chall demonstrou chateado, porém sabia que não podia obrigá-los a ficar.

C: Tudo bem!!! Vamos voltar...outro dia nós fazemos isso!!!

Todos suspiraram aliviados.

Na casa da árvore...

F: Nossa, aqui é muito legal!!!

M: Não tem luxo, mas é confortável!!!

F: Sempre quis vim aqui sabia???

M: Sério???

F: Mas, cadê os outros???

M: A não sei...deve estar procurando algo, que nem sei o que é, com o Challenger!!!

F: Mas, eles voltam hoje???

M: Espero que sim... Mas, venha vou lhe mostrar o resto da casa.

Madge mostrou-lhe cada canto da casa. Fernanda estava super empolgada e ansiosa pra conhecer os outros aventureiros.

Já era noite quando os outros chegaram na casa da árvore. Madge e Fernanda já tinham preparado o jantar. A mesa estava linda, tinha flores e velas.

V: Nossa!!! Jantar a luz de velas...

N: É que estava precisando...

Finn: A Madge se superou desta vez hein!!!

R: Aposto que é um pedido de desculpas!!!

M: É ai que se engana Lorde...

C: Madge???

M: Quero que conheça a minha mais nova amiga...Fernanda!!!

Eles ficaram boquiabertos com a surpresa de Madge.

M: Rsrs... pelo menos finjam que são educados né!!!

V: Ah...me desculpa!!! Olá, Fernanda...

N: Como vai???

F: Muito bem, Ned Mallone!!!

C: Seja bem vinda ao nosso lar!!!

F: Obrigada, Professor George Challenger!!!

R: De onde você a conhece hein??? Posso saber??? E, como ela sabe os nomes deles???

Quando Madge ia falar, Fernanda a interrompeu.

F: Simples, Lorde John Richard Roxton, eu conheço vocês todos...

V: Como assim???

M: É uma longa história...

C: Você veio do futuro também???

F: Mais ou menos...

R: Como assim mais ou menos???

M: Dá um tempo Roxton!!! Não liga pra ele viu!!!

F: Hehehe... não sei se acreditariam em mim!!!

C: Aqui neste plateau tudo é possível!!!

F: Quase me esqueci disso!!!

Finn: Mas como você veio parar aqui???

F: Isso eu não sei, Finn!!!

N: De onde você nos conhece???

F: Da tv!!!

Todos: Tv???

F: Sabia que não iam acreditar...

R: É uma brincadeira nova???

M: Não é nenhuma brincadeira...Você acha que ela é um fantasma??

R: Não quis dizer isso!!!

Passaram alguns dias, e a mais nova moradora estava encantada com o lugar e com os seus novos amigos.

Uma bela manhã se dividiram pra fazer suas tarefas. Vê, Ned, e Finn foram buscar mantimentos na aldeia Zanga e Madge, Roxton e Fernanda foram colher frutas e caçar.

E Chall ficou na casa da árvore, fazendo algumas experiências, que quase explodiram por falta de cuidado dele.

Na selva.

Finn: Que saco!!!

N: Que foi???

Finn: Queria ter ido junto com a Fernanda...

V: Você gostou muito dela não foi???

Finn: Digamos, é como se fossemos irmãs...

N: Deu para perceber!!!

De repente, viram um imenso clarão mais à frente.

V: Mais, o que será que é isso???

N: Não sei!!!

Finn: Vamos lá para ver...

E, antes que Vê e Ned pudessem falar algo a garota do futuro correu em direção a imensa luz.

V: Espera Finn...

N: Pode ser perigoso!!!

Chegaram perto e, ficaram todos a postos de uma possível batalha. Quando a luz se dissipou viram um bando de garotos e garotas, mais ou menos da idade de Fernanda.

Estavam todos perdidos e petrificados.

N: Mas...mas, quem são vocês???

Moça: OW...que viagem!!!

Rapaz: Dá um tempo Fabby!!!

Alguém: Não acredito!!!

Fabby: O que Flávia???

Flávia: Estamos no plateau...

Ed: O que??? Você está brincando né!!!

Fabby olhou ao seu redor e se deparou com Ned, Vê e Finn.

Fabby: Ai... meu Deus!!!

Ed: O que aconteceu???

Fabby: É o Ned, a Vê e a Finn...

Flávia: Mas, como viemos parar aqui???

Vê, Ned e Finn se entreolharam fascinados.

N: Será que aconteceu o mesmo com a Fernanda???

Finn: Será que eles a conhecem???

V: O jeito é perguntar né...já que pelo visto eles também nos conhece!!!

N: Hei... calminha ai!!!

Fabby: Não acredito que estou aqui e ainda por cima falando com eles... Acho que vou desmaiar!!!

Ed: Menos Fabby... não liga pra ela não!!!

Flávia: Ela é muito melodramática!!! Mas, o que quer???

N: Por acaso vocês conhecem Fernanda???

Flávia: Aquela encrenqueira...onde ela está hein???

V: Então quer dizer que conhecem???

Fabby: Sim...

V: Não estou entendendo mais nada...

Flávia: Eu muito menos!!!

Ed: Como viemos parar aqui???

Finn: Hei...vamos pra casa!!! Lá podemos conversar melhor!!!

N: É isso mesmo...

Ed: Ebaaaa.... enfim, vou conhecer a casa da árvore!!!

Fabby: Depois fala que eu é que sou melodramática!!!

Todos riram.

Caminharam bastante até que chegaram na casa da árvore.

Flávia: Nossa... é maior do que imaginei!!!

Ed: Ai...que legal!!!

Fabby: Mas, cadê os outros hein???

C: Já voltaram...

Chall se espantou ao ver os novos visitantes.

V: Sim...tivemos um pequeno imprevisto pelo caminho...

C: Estou vendo...mas, quem são eles hein???

N: Acho que são amigos da Fernanda!!!

Flávia: E, por falar nela, onde é que ela está hein?

C: Ela saiu com Roxton e Madge!!!

Fabby: Não vejo a hora de conhecer eles pessoalmente!!!

Ed: Sempre você né!!!

Fabby: O que tem???

Flávia: Sempre nos matando de vergonha né!!!

Fabby: Que posso fazer...sou assim!!!

Todos riram.

V: Acho que eles são piores do que Roxton e Madge!!!

N: KKK... é mesmo!!!

Finn: Mas, o que temos pro almoço hein???

C: E, você sempre pensando em comida né!!!

N: Ah..Chall acho que ela nasceu primeiro que a comida!!!

Finn: Não é verdade...

Ed: Agora vão brigar é???

Flávia: Por favor, não ajam como nós...

Fabby: O que você quer dizer com isso Flávia???

Flávia: Sempre brigamos... não sei se já percebeu!!! Por qualquer motivo...

Fabby: É tudo culpa do Ed!!!

Ed: Minha??? Sempre sobra pra mim!!!

Fabby: Coitado do Ed!!!

Ed: Lembrem-se que sou meio donzelo!!!

N: Peraí...meio donzelo???

V: O que é isso???

Flávia: Não é nada demais...

C: O que significa ser meio donzelo???

Fabby: Agora explica Ed...

E todos olharam para Ed com cara de curiosidade.

Ed: É...bom... é...

Ed: Bom...é...que... estou com fome!!! O que temos pra comer???

N: Não fuja do assunto...

Ed: É que não consigo explicar o que é...

V: Então, como pode saber que você é!!!

Flávia: Ele sabe sim...

Ed fuzilou Flávia com o olhar.

Ed: Tá bom... meio donzelo é ser...

Neste momento ouviu-se o barulho do elevador.

Fabby: Deve ser eles...

Finn: Que bom que chegaram!!!

R: Atrasamos um pouco...

Fernanda: Não acredito... olha quem está aqui!!!

Flávia: Viemos te procurar...

Fabby: Estávamos muito preocupados...

Ed: Ah..meninas contem a verdade... fala que vocês queriam...

V: Ahn??? Como assim???

Fabby: Não liguem pra ele não!!!

Ed: É, Fabby conta pra eles que você queria, na verdade era...

Fabby: Olha o que você vai falar viu???

Ed: Era pegar uns homens macacos e levar pra civilização!!!

Todos: O que???

Fabby: Não é verdade... é você que queria isso viu!!!

Flávia: Sou testemunha!!!

Ed: Até você!!!

Fernanda: Calminha ai... não precisam brigar!!!

R: Eles são piores do que nós Madge!!!

M: O que você quer dizer com isso hein???

N: Simples... eles conseguem ganhar de vocês nas brigas!!!

M: Não acredito!!!

V: Pois devia... eles estão aqui a mais ou menos umas duas horas e não param um minuto sequer de brigar entre eles!!!

R: E, porque vocês não fizeram algo???

C: E, perder a diversão toda!!! De jeito nenhum...

M: Chall???

N: São super engraçados... até brigando!!!

Finn: Você quis dizer, sempre brigando né???

Todos riram de Finn.

Fernanda: Mas, como veio parar aqui???

Ed: Bom, não sabemos...

Fabby: Estávamos te procurando, daí...

Flávia: Veio um clarão e, aparecemos aqui!!!

M: Foi como você Fernanda!!!

Fernanda: Que bom que estão aqui...se não tivessem vocês não acreditariam em mim quando eu voltasse!!!

Ed: Se conseguirmos voltar...você quer dizer né!!!

Fabby: Ai..meu Deus!!!

Flávia: Que foi???

Fabby: Será que vamos ficar presas aqui para sempre???

Ed: Não seria ruim...

Fabby: Ed??? Quero minha mãe!!!

Fernanda: Calma Fabby... vamos viver cada dia de uma vez!!!

V: Vocês estão achando ruim estar aqui???

Ed: Desculpa a Fabby...ela não sabe o que fala!!!

Flávia: Dá um tempo ta!!! Não liga pra ela não...ela é assim mesmo...toda neurótica!!!

M: Não briguem, por favor!!!

Fernanda: Se alguém me perguntar eu não conheço eles ta!!!

Finn: Vocês são engraçados sabiam!!!

Ed: É tudo sua culpa Fabby... quem mandou eu te seguir hein!!!

Fabby: Não te obriguei a nada...

Flávia: Viemos parar aqui por causa da Fernanda!!!

Ed e Fabby: Tem razão!!!

Fernanda: O que??? Então quer dizer que agora a culpa é minha???

Flávia: Você sumiu de uma hora pra outra...o que você queria que fizéssemos hein???

Fernanda: Até parece que pude escolher né!!!

Ed: Pelo menos você poderia ter avisado né!!!

Fernanda: Peraí...não quero brigar... também fui trazida pra cá de surpresa!!! Não escolhi vim pra cá...apesar de que era meu sonho...mas, nunca ia vim pra cá assim...desde jeito!!! Entendam uma coisa...

Fabby: Não preciso e não quero entender nada... estou muito cansada!!! Vou dormir...

Fabby levantou-se e saiu para o quarto.

Flávia: Hei..me espera!!! Vou com você...não quero mais escutar nada vindo dela!!!

Ed: Com licença!!!

Fernanda: Esperem...não terminei...

M: Calma...eles vão te entender!!!

Fernanda: Não sei não...

V: Mas, o que aconteceu aqui hein???

Finn: Eu também não entendi nada!!! Alguém pode me explicar???

R: Acho que as coisas esquentaram demais por aqui!!!

Todos riram, inclusive Fernanda.

A noite passou calma, pelo menos para alguns né. Fernanda não conseguiu dormir, pensava em seus amigos.

Fernanda: Não tive culpa. Sou mais vitima do que eles. Quem eles pensam que são para me tratar daquele jeito hein??? Não mandei ninguém vir atrás de mim!! Vieram porque quiseram... já sei cuidar de mim e, muito bem por sinal!!! Não posso fazer nada se vieram e, agora querem ir embora!!! Pois eu adorei este lugar...acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo!!!

Na manhã seguinte...

Os três amigos acordaram cedo e, saíram.

Verônica acordou algum tempo depois da saída dos três. Preparou o café. Pouco a pouco os outros foram acordando.

R: Bom dia Vê???

V: Ah...bom dia Roxton!!! Dormiu bem???

R: Sim, mas, porque não dormiria???

Assim, os outros foram chegando e se aconchegando na mesa para o café.

M: Mas, cadê a Fernanda???

Fernanda: Estou aqui...

V: O que aconteceu???

Fernanda: Nada demais...

C: Já sei...não conseguiu dormir???

Fernanda: Acho que tive um pouco de insônia...

N: Mas, cadê os outros???

Finn: Pode deixar que vou chamá-los!!!

Finn levantou mais que depressa e correu em direção ao quarto de visitas.

Logo após voltou.

V: Eles já vão vim???

Finn: Eles não estão lá...

Fernanda: Como assim???

R: Para de brincadeira Finn... isso não é hora!!!

Finn: Não é brincadeira...se estão duvidando vão lá pra verem...

Todos levantaram e foram até o quarto... constatando assim que era a pura verdade que Finn dizia.

N: Mas, onde será que eles se meteram???

Fernanda: Foram embora!!!

Todos: Como???

R: Como sabe??

Fernanda: Eles deixaram este bilhete...

No bilhete...

"Queridos moradores da casa da árvore, agradecemos por tudo que fez por nós e, adoramos conhecer a todos, mas tivemos que ir. Desculpa não nos despedirmos... mas não gostamos de despedidas!!!".

OBS: Enquanto a você Fernanda... você foi pra ai sozinha...então volta sozinha também!!!

Obrigado e abraços..."".

Fernanda foi para a varanda e ficou pensando. Logo depois retornou e já foi indo em direção ao elevador.

M: Hei...onde pensa que vai assim???

Fernanda: Vou atrás deles...

R: Mas, assim??? Sem nenhuma arma???

Fernanda: Bom... eu não tenho nenhuma arma...

V: É perigoso...

Fernanda: Eu sei...mas, também estou preocupada com meus amigos!!!

N: Vou com você...

R: Eu também...

M: Contem comigo!!!

Fernanda: Obrigada pessoal...não sei o que faria sem vocês!!!

E, os quatro aventureiros foram atrás dos amigos de Nanda.

Caminharam bastante. Já estava começando a escurecer.

N: Bom, não querendo desanimar ninguém, mas eles se foram...

M: Já estamos andando há horas e nem sinal deles..

R: Desculpe Fernanda!!!

Fernanda: Tudo bem...pelo menos tentamos né!!!

Nesta hora eles escutam gritos mais à frente de onde eles estavam.

M: Mas, o que é isso agora???

R: Rápido...tem alguém em perigo!!!

E, todos foram correndo em direção aos gritos. Cinco raptors rodeavam os três amigos.

Fabby: Ed faz alguma coisa...

Ed: Que quer que eu faça??? Cante uma canção para eles dormirem!!! Acho que não vai dar...

Flávia: Maldita hora que fui escutar vocês...

Ed e Fabby: O que???

Ed: Não vem não... você também quis vim e, aliás, vim por sua causa...

Fabby: Não quero morrer... sou muito nova ainda!!!

Flávia: Devíamos ter ficado lá na casa da árvore...

Ed: Mas, de quem foi à idéia??? "Vamos embora daqui... não quero ouvir mais a voz dela...... bla... bla... bla... não tem perigo!" - imitou a voz da Fabby.

Fabby: Ninguém te obrigou a vim conosco!!!

Nesta hora um dos raptors avança pra cima deles. E, eles com medo fecham os olhos.

Eles: Ahhhhhhhh!!!

E, um tiro é ouvido.

Flávia: Mas, o que??? Como você fez isso hein Ed???

Ed: Mas...mas...

Fabby: Você é o meu herói!!!

Ed: Desculpem garotas, mas, não fui eu...

Fabby: Não???

Flávia: Então quem foi???

Fernanda: Eu!!! E, se vocês quiserem sobreviver chega de brigas e nos ajude...

Roxton lutava com um raptor, Ned com outro, Madge acabava com outro e, Fernanda mais que depressa atirou no que avançava em direção a eles.

Ed: Muito obrigada...

Fabby: Mas, isso não muda nada!!!

Flávia: O que??? Quase viramos comida de raptor...

Fabby: Tava tudo sobre controle!!!

Fernanda: Então se ta tudo sobre controle, vocês podem acabar com o resto dos raptors...

Fabby: Claro que podemos!!!

Ed: Não seja tola!!!

Fabby: Eu só não quero ajuda dela!!! Eu sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha...

Neste momento, um raptors veio na direção da Fabby e, pulou.... Fernanda querendo ajudá-la empurrou-a. O raptors caiu em cima de Fernanda fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

Fernanda: Alguém poderia me ajudar...Aiii. bicho feio sô!!!

Roxton pegou sua arma e atirou no raptor, mas sem antes ele da uma bocada na perna de Fernanda.

Fernanda: Ai...isso dói!!!

Ed: E, agora Fabby??? Ta tudo sobre controle???

Fabby estava completamente sem graça.

Fabby: É...bom, desculpa!!!

Flávia: Acho que desculpas não vai sarar ela!!!

M: O machucado ta feio???

R: Acho melhor você nem olhar!!!

V: Temos de levar ela pra casa e cuidar desse ferimento!!!

N: Vamos fazer uma maca improvisada!!!

Ed: Eu..eu te ajudo!!!

Fabby estava sentada no chão.

Fabby: Como eu pude duvidar dela??? Como pude dispensar ajuda??? Por minha causa ela está machucada agora... e, o que eu fiz??? Nada...só reclamei!!! Só briguei com ela e, em troca ela salvou a minha vida!!! Como fui tola...

Flávia tentava consolá-la.

Flávia: Você errou...quer dizer nós erramos... mas, agora não adianta, mas ficar reclamando, temos de ajudá-la né!!!

Fabby olhou para Fernanda que já estava sendo colocada na maca improvisada.

Fabby: Você tem razão!!! Vou ajudar mais se parar de reclamar...

Todos foram em direção à casa da árvore. Fabby durante todo o caminho ficou pensativa.

Na casa da árvore.

Finn: Será que eles conseguiram???

C: Espero que sim...

V: Já to ficando preocupada com eles...

Escutaram o elevador.

Finn: Devem ser eles!!!

Quando o elevador chegou, Roxton sai de lá com Fernanda no colo.

C: Meu Deus!!! O que aconteceu???

Fernanda: É só esses raptors que me adoram!!!

V: Acho que você ta andando muito com a Madge ultimamente!!!

Todos riram.

Finn: Que bom que vocês voltaram...

Fabby: Tanto faz...

E ela saiu correndo e se trancou no quarto.

Finn: Mas, o que deu nela hein???

Ed: Ela está se sentindo culpada pela Fernanda!!!

Challenger já estava cuidando do ferimento de Nanda.

V: Mas, o que aconteceu hein???

Flávia: Fomos atacados por raptors...

Ed: Se eles não estivessem chegado a tempo... não estaríamos mais aqui!!!

Finn: Mas, pq a Fabby ta assim???

R: Porque ela foi salva pela Fernanda...

Ed: Era pra ser ela, não a Fernanda!!! Entende???

Finn e Vê: Sim...

V: Mas, onde vocês estavam pensando em ir hein???

Flávia: Bom, queríamos ir embora!!!

Ed: Estávamos com raiva da Fernanda...

M: Olha, ela é tão vitima quanto vocês... eu sei disso, pois eu a encontrei!!! Eu vi a luz forte e depois ela...

Ed: Sabemos disso.

N: Então acho que alguém está devendo desculpas para um outro certo alguém!!!

Flávia: Não precisa nos lembrar disso...

Enquanto isso...

Fabby: E agora??? Estou morrendo de vergonha... como vou olhar para a Fernanda depois disso???

V: Com os mesmos olhos!!!

Fabby: Verônica??? Não vi você chegando!!!

V: Desculpa entrar assim sem bater...

Fabby: Tudo bem... eu só estava pensando...

V: Olha, você errou e sabe disso, mas, está arrependida!!! A Fernanda vai te entender...ela é esplendida!!!

Fabby: Eu sei disso...mas, duvidei da palavra dela!!!

V: Acho que qualquer um duvidaria!!!

Fabby: Menos ela...

V: Vocês estão passando por um momento diferente em suas vidas, acho que deveria agradecer... pois vocês mesmos falaram que tinha o sonho de vir para cá!!!

Fabby: É...no fundo eu sei que não tem quem culpar por nós estarmos aqui além de nós mesmos!!!

V: Ninguém obriga ninguém a fazer nada que não queira!!!

Fabby: Fui tão burra...

V: Você não foi burra... você cometeu um erro e quer consertá-lo!!!

Fabby: Estou morrendo de vergonha...

V: Não precisa...ela é sua amiga!!! Ela vai te entender... ela também já cometeu erro!!!

Fabby: Sabe o que mais me dói???

V: Não...o que???

Fabby: Saber que mesmo depois de tudo que falei com ela... ela me salvou!!!

V: Amizade é assim...

Fabby: Fui muito egoísta...só pensei em mim mesmo e, no quanto queria embora daqui!!!

Fabby começou a chorar.

V: Não chore... vai dar tudo certo!!!

Fabby: Eu sou uma boba mesmo!!!

V: Não diga isso!!!

Fabby: Queria tanto vim pra cá e, agora que estou, quero ir embora!!!

V: Por isso que não entendi nada o que aconteceu entre você e a Fernanda...

Fabby: Como assim???

V: Aquela briga... qual motivo???

Fabby: Acho que foi mais por orgulho!!!

V: Não sabia que ' ciúme ' tinha mudado de nome!!!

As duas riram.

V: Você sabe o que tem que fazer né???

Fabby: Sei sim... e, já vou agora mesmo!!!

E, Fabby foi lá ver como Fernanda estava e, conversar com ela.

Enquanto isso...

R: Vocês não param um segundo???

Roxton tentava apartar mais uma discussão entre Flávia e Ed.

Ed: E, você não se meta!!!

Flávia: Não fala assim com ele!!!

Ed: Eu falo como eu quiser...

Flávia: Por isso que está assim...

Ed: Assim como???

Flávia: Assim oras...

Ed: Fala agora...

Flávia: Não...você não manda em mim!!!

M: Chega vocês dois...não agüento mais tanta briga!!!

N: Acho que alguém ta com ciúmes...

R: Do que você está falando Ned???

N: Simples... antes de eles chegarem...ela que era a campeã de intrigas aqui na casa, mas agora...

M: Se você continuar juro que te mato!!!

R: Calma...ele só está brincando!!!

M: Uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto!!!

N: Eu não acho!!!

M: Você que ver como é a minha brincadeira???

E, Madge foi em direção onde Ned estava, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, Challenger interrompeu.

C: Parem vocês todos... parecem crianças!!!

R: Eu tentei...mas, juro pra você que não consigo!!!

Ed: Eu te falei que ele era fraco...

M: Já chega!!! Já estou farta de tanta criancice junta!!!

C: Vocês não podem ficar um minuto sequer quietos...sem fazer barulho!!!

Flávia: Desculpe Chall...mas, a culpa é dele!!!

Ed: Minha??? Não senhora!!!

V: Vai começar de novo???

Ed: Não...

C: Fernanda precisa descansar...então é melhor vocês dois pararem!!!

Flávia: Já paramos!!!

Um silêncio brotou...só se escutava os sons da selva.

Bom, pelo menos por dois minutos né, já que Ed e Flávia começaram uma nova discussão.

Todos da casa riram.

N: Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo!!!

C: Parece dois que conheço...

E olhou para Roxton e Madge.

M: Não vem não... podemos ter nossas intrigas, mas assim igual eles...

R: Acho que nem em meio século!!!

Nesta hora, Ed que continuava discutindo com Flávia levantou e ao passar pela mesa perto de Flávia tropeçou e caiu, levando Flávia consigo.

Todos começaram a rir sem parar.

Flávia: Depois fala que eu é que começo!!!

E puseram todos a rir.

No quarto.

Fabby entra devagar, e vê que Nanda está dormindo.

Fabby: Depois eu volto...

Fernanda: Que você quer??? Pode falar...estou acordada!!!

Fabby: Desculpa, não queria te incomodar!!!

Fernanda: Que isso!!!

Fabby: Como você está?

Fernanda: Ahn...é... vou sobreviver!!! Foi só um arranhão...

Fabby: Quero me desculpar... fui uma tola hoje!!! Devia ter te escutado, mas, não * Fabby tem que ser cabeça dura né*!!!

Fernanda abafou um risinho.

Fernanda: Você não tem nada o que desculpar...

Fabby: Tenho sim e, você sabe disso... estava com tanta raiva que achei que você estava brincando comigo... e, você, bem... salvou minha vida!!! Muito obrigada...

Fernanda: Não por isso...

Fabby: Obrigada por você ser minha amiga...sempre acreditar em mim...e, mesmo eu brigando com você, me protege!!!

Fernanda: É isso que os amigos fazem!!!

Fabby: Mas...mas...

Fernanda: Olha Fabby... quando se é amigo é pra valer; não importa se tem dia que tudo esta contra você, inclusive este amigo, mas a verdadeira amizade nunca é abalada por intrigas ou coisas fúteis; e, acho que você é um desses amigos, no qual vale à pena sacrificar a própria vida pra salvar a dele!!!

Fabby ficou sem palavras e abraçou forte Nanda.

Fabby: Obrigada por você existir e poder compartilhar a sua amizade comigo!!!

Fernanda: Toda pessoa precisa de amigos...

Fabby: Mesmo que estes amigos sejam cabeças duras e briguem com você???

Fernanda: Todo mundo briga...isso não quer dizer que não te mereçam!!! Uma amizade é melhor que qualquer jóia...

Fabby: Ahn???

Fernanda: Uma jóia não pode te salvar do perigo, pode???

Fabby: Acho que pra Madge pode!!!

As duas riem. Novamente se abraçam selando assim uma verdadeira e intensa amizade.

Na sala.

N: Acho que é a minha vez de ficar com Nanda.

Fernanda: Não precisa...estou bem!!!

Fabby vem segurando Nanda.

C: Eu falei que era pra você ficar de repouso!!!

Fabby: Tentei...juro que tentei...mas, ela não me deu ouvidos!!!

Fernanda: Desculpe, professor... é que quero participar da conversa também...não quero ficar sozinha lá no quarto!!!

N: Você não está sozinha...já estava indo pra lá agora!!!

Fernanda: Obrigada Ned...

Flávia: Você está bem mesmo???

Fernanda: Claro... porque eu mentiria???

Ed: Sei lá... talvez pra tirar casquinha!!!

Fernanda olhou para Ed super sem graça.

Fabby: Ed??? Isso é coisa que se fala!!!

Ed: Ai...desculpa!!! Não fiz por mal...

Flávia: Você nunca faz né!!!

M: Já vão começar de novo???

Fernanda: Não!!! Por favor, controlem-se... desculpem, mas eles são sempre assim!!!

Finn: Sempre??? E, como você os agüenta hein???

V, M, R, N e C: Finn???

Ed: Gostei muito de você Finn!!!

Fabby: Lá vem você de novo!!!

Ed: Eu o que???

Flávia: Não vamos brigar de novo né!!!

V: Venham o jantar está na mesa!!!

Flávia: Que bom...estou faminta!!!

Ed quase atropelou Flávia.

Flávia: Hey...não vai cair de novo!!!

Todos riram, menos Fernanda.

Fernanda: Que foi??? Também quero ri...

V: É uma longa história...talvez outra hora eu te falo!!!

E todos foram comer.

Até que enfim os novos aventureiros deram um tempo, pelo menos durante o jantar... pois depois dele começaram tudo novamente.... que depois de uma longa discussão fervorosa acabou virando brincadeira de criança e, todos os moradores da casa se divertiram bastante até altas horas da noite.

Fim...


End file.
